The Ghost of Gothel
by AmityGirl28
Summary: When the ghost of Gothel haunts newlyweds Rapunzel and Eugene, things get freaky.  Can Rapunzel and Eugene get rid of the ghost before the ghost gets rid of them?
1. Prologue

**Hi, I'm here with another fanfiction I'm going to do along with my other one. In this one, it involves Gothel. She returns and wants revenge on Eugene and to get Rapunzel back. I got the idea after listening to "The Ghost of you" by Selena Gomez. Here it goes…..**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tangled**

**The Ghost of Gothel**

**Prologue**

"Rapunzel, I thought I'd never see you again." said Eugene Fitzherbert as he got into the tower expecting to find Rapunzel safe. But it was the complete opposite. Rapunzel was all chained up like a prisoner. Rapunzel was shouting but no one could understand because she was gagged. Then suddenly, someone plunged a dagger into Eugene's right side. This person happened to Mother Gothel.

Mother Gothel had kidnapped Rapunzel when she was a newborn. She kept her locked up for eighteen years. She wanted her for her hair. Her hair had the healing abilities of a golden flower that had the power to heal the sick and injured. She used the flower to keep her young. She wanted Rapunzel to be with her forever so she'll be young forever. She wanted to get revenge on Eugene because according to her: he took her "flower" away from her.

"Now look what you've done Rapunzel," said Mother Gothel. Eugene was groaning in pain. "Oh, don't worry dear, our secret will die with him." said Mother Gothel as she stepped over dying Eugene. Rapunzel grunted trying to get to Eugene to heal him. "And as for us, we're going where no one will ever find you again!" said Gothel as she tugged on Rapunzel's chains to the secret entrance to the tower.

Rapunzel grunted trying to get away from the secret entrance so she can get to Eugene. "Rapunzel, really? Enough already! Stop fighting me!" yelled Gothel. Rapunzel managed to get the cloth that gagged her off her mouth and she could speak normal. "No! I won't stop! For every minute of the rest of my life, I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!" said Rapunzel. She paused for a moment and said, "But if you let me save him, I'll go with you."

Rapunzel knew it was a pretty big sacrifice to give up her freedom to save the man she loved. But clearly, Eugene didn't want that. He wanted Rapunzel to be free from the grasps of that witch Gothel. "No! No Rapunzel." groaned Eugene. "I'll never run; I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him and you and I will be together. Forever! Just like you want. I promise. Just let me heal him." said Rapunzel.

Gothel agreed to that deal. She unchained Rapunzel, but she chained Eugene to the staircase. "In case you get any ideas about following us." said Gothel. Eugene was very weak at the moment. He was coughing like a person with asthma. Rapunzel rushed to him quickly. "Eu-Eugene!" she said. Eugene let out a groan of pain. Rapunzel moved his hand to reveal a dark red stain. Rapunzel knew this was serious.

"I'm sorry, everything's going to be okay." said Rapunzel as she put some of her hair on Eugene's wound. Eugene knew it wasn't going to be okay. Rapunzel would still be in the clutches of that old bat, Gothel. "No Rapunzel." said Eugene as he moved Rapunzel's hand away from him. "You have to trust me. Come on just breathe." said Rapunzel trying to put her hair on his wound.

"I can't let you do this." said Eugene. "And I can't let you die." said Rapunzel. "But if you do this, then you will die." said Eugene. "Hey, it's going to be alright." said Rapunzel. Eugene barely smiled when she told him that. Rapunzel was about to sing the healing incantation when Eugene interrupted. "Rapunzel, wait." said Eugene. He was leaning into Rapunzel making her think that he going to kiss her, but instead, Eugene cut her hair. He passed out after cutting her hair.

"Eugene? What the?" said Rapunzel in shock. "No!" screamed Gothel. Rapunzel watched her golden hair turn dark brown. Gothel was freaking out because that hair was her fountain of youth. She started age quickly. Her skin was wrinkly as an elephant, her skin became paler than a vampire, and her hair turned white as snow. She was terrified to see herself old. She covered her face with her cloak. Rapunzel watched in horror as her "mother" was turning old. Pascal, Rapunzel's chameleon, grabbed some of Rapunzel's hair with his mouth and made Mother Gothel trip. She fell out the window of the tower. Rapunzel reached out to grab her "mother."

Mother Gothel plummeted to the ground. She turned to dust as she reached the ground. There was nothing left of Gothel except a cloak and dust. Gothel was gone forever. Or was she?

**So, what do you think? In the next chapter, it'll show Rapunzel's thoughts for Gothel as she is starting to live a happy marriage with Eugene. **

**Read and Review.**


	2. Newlyweds

**Hi, so I'm back. In this chapter, Eugene and Rapunzel are now husband and wife. But Rapunzel isn't completely happy. And you'll soon find out why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled**

**The Ghost of Gothel**

**Chapter 1 Newlyweds**

Eugene and Rapunzel walked out of the church after being pronounced husband and wife. Everyone cheered as they pelted the newlyweds with flower petals. Rapunzel and Eugene laughed as they were being covered with red, pink, and white flower petals. Rapunzel didn't care that she lost her shoes as she was being pelted with flower petals. They walked to the newlywed carriage. Before they stepped in the carriage, Rapunzel threw her flower bouquet. One of Rapunzel's maids caught it. Rapunzel laughed slightly before Eugene helped her into the carriage. The couple waved to their friends as the carriage left the church.

Rapunzel and Eugene were happy to finally be husband and wife. But Rapunzel wasn't completely happy. She thought of Mother Gothel. She wondered how she would react if she saw the wedding. She knew Mother Gothel hated Eugene because he took her away from Gothel. She would've spoke out when the preacher said "Speak now or forever hold your peace." She would've grabbed Rapunzel by the veil and pulled her away as Rapunzel walked down the aisle. She would've stabbed Eugene again when he was watching Rapunzel walk down the aisle. Gothel would've done a lot of horrible things if she saw Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding.

Rapunzel sighed. Eugene looked at his new wife confused. He knew something must've been troubling Rapunzel because he expected her to be happy that they're now married. "You okay Rapunzel?" he asked confused. "Not really." said Rapunzel quietly. "Why not?" asked Eugene.

"I was just thinking about how Moth- Gothel might've reacted if she saw us get married. She would've done horrible things to keep us apart." said Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, there's nothing to worry about, Gothel's gone." said Eugene. "How can you be so sure?" Rapunzel asked confused. "I don't know. You were the one who told me that Gothel died after I cut your hair." said Eugene. "Oh yeah, since you were unconscious when Gothel turned old and died." said Rapunzel as she realized what Eugene meant.

"Look Rapunzel, Gothel is gone and never to return." said Eugene. Rapunzel smiled because she trusted Eugene and knew he was right. What she didn't know was that he was wrong.

**Uh-oh! Cliffhanger! What do you think? I kind of figured Rapunzel would still be a little worried about Gothel. In the next chapter, strange things will happen to make Rapunzel think that Gothel isn't completely gone.**

**Review please!**


	3. Strange Things

**Hi, I'm back. In this chapter, Rapunzel thinks Gothel is back because strange things are happening that makes her think Gothel's back. Eugene doesn't believe it at first but at the end of the chapter, something will happen that makes him realize Gothel's back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Tangled**

**The Ghost of Gothel**

**Chapter 2 Strange Things**

Rapunzel was walking to the gardens to meet Eugene when she hears a strange voice. "Hello dear," "Flower," "Rapunzel," says the strange voice. "Who's there? I got a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it!" said Rapunzel taking out her frying pan and pointing it to each wall of the castle. "It's me my little flower," chuckled the voice. Rapunzel realized who the voice was: Gothel. She screamed as she ran out of the hallway and into the gardens as tears was streaming down her face. She saw Eugene and ran into his arms as she sobbed deeply into his chest.

"Rapunzel, what happened?" asked Eugene. "Oh! It was horrible Eugene! I heard Gothel in the hallway!" sobbed Rapunzel. "It's okay Rapunzel." said Eugene as he shushed her quietly trying to get her to stop crying. Her sobs slowed down a bit when she felt Eugene rub her back to relax her. Her parents came after hearing scream and rushed to the gardens to find out was wrong.

"Eugene, what happened?" asked Queen Anne when she saw her son in-law hugging her daughter to calm her down. "She thought she heard Gothel in the hallway." said Eugene. "Who's Gothel?" asked King Henry who was overhearing their conversation. "Gothel was the woman who kidnapped Rapunzel." said Eugene. "Look Rapunzel, don't worry. We're going to have everyone search the castle to find this woman. Now, what does she look like?" asked Queen Anne.

Rapunzel had stopped crying and said, "Gothel has black hair, blue eyes, and a red dress with a cloak, but the last time I saw her, she had white hair and very wrinkly skin." "That's a very interesting description of Gothel." said King Henry as he was writing down all the details in the description. "Look Rapunzel, I told you. Gothel is gone.

Dead, deceased, no more, never to return." said Eugene. "You think?" asked Rapunzel. "I know!" said Eugene. Rapunzel smiled and hugged Eugene. Her parents hugged Rapunzel and Eugene as they all had a family hug.

Rapunzel felt a little happier that her family was there for her, but things changed when she found something. She found a note on her bed. It said: Flower, apparently your parents and your husband is wrong. I'm still here and I'm hoping to get my daughter back. M.G. P.S. You're curious how I'm still back? Let's just say I'm an incorporeal being.

Rapunzel gasped and called her parents and Eugene. They were all curious what had happened to her. They all read the note Rapunzel got. Her parents got worried, but Eugene didn't believe it. "Is this some kind of joke? You've got to be kidding me!" scoffed Eugene after he read the note. "I think Gothel is back and she wants to get me back." said Rapunzel. "Look Rapunzel, you don't need to worry. We're going to get this investigated right Henry?" said Queen looking at Rapunzel and then at her husband. "Oh yeah, we're going to find out what is scaring Rapunzel." said King Henry.

Eugene was talking with some of the guards. He remembered before he got married, he had to join the guards. Now he's not a guard anymore, but he's still an official. He would train some guards in the afternoon after prince lessons. Some of the new guards liked him, but the Captain hated it. He was jealous because the new guards thought he was too strict and Eugene was nicer.

"What do you think I should do? Rapunzel's been acting weird lately. She thinks the woman who kidnapped her is back, but I keep telling her that she's not back." said Eugene. "Is the reason why the king and queen are asking every guard to search the castle?" asked William, a new guard. "Sadly, yes." said the Captain. "Shut up." said Eugene quietly hoping the Captain didn't hear. "Shut up?" said Thomas, another new guard. "I don't know where he got that from." chuckled Eugene nervously hoping the Captain didn't think that Thomas got it from him.

"Hey what's that?" asked William when he noticed something with a cover on it. "Rider, hope you like these. M.G." said Eugene when he read the note. "Well, pull the cover!" said Thomas. Eugene gave the cover a good pull to reveal a funeral wreath. It said: Rest in Peace Flynn Rider. The men looked confused at the wreath. "Okay, this is getting freaky!" said Eugene

**What do you think of this chapter? I hope it was good. And are you curious where I got the funeral wreath idea? Well, my grandpa wanted me to watch an episode of one of his old shows and in the episode, these music producers wanted a Marine private to sing, but his sergeant didn't want that. So they used that idea to scare the Sergeant. If you can guess which show is that, tell me. Plus, can you guess what M.G. stands for?**

**Review please!**


	4. Threatened

**Hi, I'm back! In this chapter, Eugene finds out he's being threatened by Gothel too. And he finds another note that well…you'll find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**The Ghost of Gothel**

**Chapter 3 Threatened**

"Who would send you that? Don't you have to be dead to get that?" asked the Captain. "Look, another note." said Thomas. "Read it." said William. "It says: Did you like the flowers Rider? You're going to pay for stealing my flower; even if it involves you kicking the bucket. Signed M.G." said Thomas. "Oh no, this is bad, this is really bad, this is really, really bad." said Eugene nervously.

"What does 'kick the bucket' mean?" asked Thomas, "Does it mean he'll have to kick a bucket hard so his foot will hurt?" "No Thomas, 'kick the bucket' means to die. So that means: Rider's going to pay for stealing Rapunzel; even it involves her killing him." said the Captain. "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" said Eugene angrily because he was freaking out that Mother Gothel was back and she wanted revenge. He remembered the flashback like it was a worst enemy.

The flashback in Eugene's POV:

"Rapunzel, I thought I'd never see you again." I said as I climbed into the window of Rapunzel's tower. I looked up and saw Rapunzel all tied up. She was trying to say something but I couldn't understand because she was gagged. I looked at her in shock for a few minutes. Suddenly, I felt something cold and sharp in my right side. I grabbed my right side as I fell to the ground like a mighty oak.

Reality:

"Rider? Rider? Hello?" said the Captain as he called Eugene back into reality. "Huh?" asked Eugene as he came back to reality. "Are you okay Mr. Fitzherbert?" asked William. "Huh? Oh! Yes, everything's…." said Eugene as he paused for a moment looking at his right side to make sure it was okay. He then had a serious look as he remembered the cruel face of Gothel, and then sad because he remembered how Rapunzel had felt at that time.

"Mr. Fitzherbert?" asked Thomas as he shook him lightly. "Y-yes Thomas?" said Eugene as he was jolted back into reality again. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Thomas. "Uh…not really." said Eugene. "Why not?" asked William. "It's kind of a long story." said Eugene. "We don't care takes the entire day; we just want know what's wrong with you." said Thomas.

Eugene told them everything about Gothel. How Gothel was mean and cruel. How she would lie to Rapunzel to scare her. All the mean cruel things that she did up until she died. The guards were shocked at all the terrible things Gothel had done to make Rapunzel and Eugene hate her so much. From when she kidnapped Rapunzel as a baby to when Gothel stabbed Eugene.

"Wow! Gothel sure did a whole lot of bad things to make you and Rapunzel hate her so much!" said Thomas when Eugene was finished with the story. "See what I mean?" said Eugene. "Oh, we sure do see what you mean." said William. "Are you going to tell Rapunzel that you're being threatened too?" asked the Captain. "I'm not sure." said Eugene. "Well, you better. It'd be better to tell her the truth than to keep a secret this dark from her." said the Captain. "The Captain's right. It'll be better if Rapunzel knew you were being threatened than to keep this threat away from her." said William. Eugene thought for a moment and knew what to do.

**Do you love it? Hate it? Review please! In the next chapter, you'll find out Eugene's decision. Do you think he's going to tell Rapunzel or do think he's going to keep this from her? Plus, I'll give you a hint on the show where I got the funeral wreath idea from. The show's about a man from a small town in North Carolina joins the United States Marine Corps and gets on his Sergeant's nerves. Maybe that'll help a little. **


	5. Telling Her the Truth

**Hi, sorry for the late update last time for the previous chapter. I'm preparing to go to Tennessee for the Fourth of July and things got really busy. Anyways, in this chapter, you'll find out if Eugene will tell Rapunzel or keep this from her. And you'll be a little surprised at the end.**

**The Ghost of Gothel**

**Chapter 4 telling her the truth**

"Rapunzel, meet me in the gardens at 6:00 before dinner. Eugene" said a note Rapunzel had found on her bed. She was curious what Eugene wanted to do this for. Was it an emergency? Then she flipped the note and it said: "P.S. Yes, this is an emergency." She knew she had to see Eugene. She spent the entire day wondering what this was about. It was finally 5:55 when she was finished with princess lessons and she knew she had to go to the gardens now to make it by 6:00.

There was Eugene sitting on a bench in the gardens underneath an oak tree. Rapunzel walked over not caring about losing her shoes as she walked over to Eugene. "Hey Eugene," said Rapunzel. "Hey Rapunzel," said Eugene who was tapping his hand on an empty spot on the bench next to him. "Now, what's this about?" asked Rapunzel as she sat down. "Well, today I got these notes along with a funeral wreath." said Eugene. "A funeral wreath? But you're not dead." Rapunzel laughed a little. "Not yet." said Eugene. "What do you mean?" asked Rapunzel as her laughter died. "Read the notes." said Eugene. "Hmm…" said Rapunzel as she read the note at first. Then, when she got to the part where it said "kick the bucket" she gasped and said, "No!"

"Now you see what I mean?" asked Eugene. "I can't believe Gothel's threatening you too." said Rapunzel when she caught her breath because the note gave her quite a shock. "I know, right?" said Eugene as he saw Rapunzel with a shocked look on her face. She hasn't been this shocked since she found out she was the lost princess. Then, Eugene stepped on something. He didn't realize there was something stuck on his boot until he went to stand up.

"What's that on your boot?" asked Rapunzel when she noticed Eugene trying to get the paper off his boot. "It's a note. It says: Rider, you told Rapunzel that I was threatening you. Smart boy. Because I think she should know that I'm planning revenge on you for stealing my daughter. So tell her that she needs to go to the tower in four days so I could redeem her. If she doesn't go, I will go to Corona, steal her back, and kill you. M.G. P.S. don't tell the King and Queen because if you do, they'll be in danger too." said Eugene as he was getting more and more scared as he read the note.

**Uh oh! They're in a vine now! What do you think? I'm not used to writing anything suspenseful, but some of the books I read are suspenseful so that shouldn't be a problem. In the next chapter, you'll find out their reactions to the note. Review please! **


	6. Notes can give Clues

**Hi, I'm back. In this chapter, Eugene and Rapunzel are terrified to get a note from Gothel that makes it a matter for life or death. So they need a little help from the notes to figure out what they're up against.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**The Ghost of Gothel**

**Chapter 5 Notes can give clues**

"Rider, you told Rapunzel that I was threatening you. Smart boy. Because I think she should know that I'm planning revenge on you for stealing my daughter. So tell her that she needs to go to the tower in four days so I could redeem her. If she doesn't go, I will go to Corona, steal her back, and kill you. M.G. P.S. Don't tell the King and Queen because if you do, they'll be in danger too," was what the note from Gothel had said but Rapunzel and Eugene heard it in a different way.

"Eugene, you told Rapunzel that I was threatening you. Smart boy. Because I think she should know that I'm planning to kill you for stealing my daughter. So tell her that I want her to go to the tower in four days so I could steal her back. If she doesn't go, I will go to Corona, steal her, and kill you. M.G. P.S. Don't tell the King and Queen because if you do, I'll kill them too," was what Rapunzel had heard.

"Rider, you told Rapunzel that I was threatening to kill you. Smart, very smart. Because I think she should know that I'm planning to kill you again for stealing my daughter. So tell her that she has to go to the tower in four days so I could imprison her again. If she doesn't go, I will go to Corona, steal her, and kill you. M.G. P.S. Don't tell the King and Queen because if you do, they're in danger of being killed too," was what Eugene heard from his own voice.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rapunzel. "I don't know. I just can't believe that old bat is threatening us." said Eugene. "Shh…..don't call her an old bat." said Rapunzel. "And if we try to get help from your parents, they'll get killed also!" said Eugene as he felt the ice cold winds of death. Rapunzel knew he was right. They needed help, but they couldn't tell her parents because they'll be killed by Gothel. So not only will she be Gothel's prisoner again and Eugene would be killed, Corona would be left without a king and queen. Rapunzel realized something.

"Wait a minute. I think those notes we got might have clues." said Rapunzel. "You think so?" asked Eugene as he calmed down a little. "Here, let's read the notes again." said Rapunzel as she pulled out the note she got from Gothel. Eugene grabbed the notes he got from Gothel. They read each on carefully. They circled parts of the notes that gave them clues. The clues included: "my daughter back" "incorporeal being" "my flower" "kick the bucket" "planning revenge" "redeem her" "kill you" "in danger too". They looked over the clues.

"Okay, so the first clue is 'my daughter back.'" said Eugene. "So that means Gothel wants me back." said Rapunzel. "Also, 'my flower' is circled. That means we're up against Gothel." said Eugene. "We both know 'kick the bucket' means die," said Rapunzel. "What she means by planning revenge is killing you." said Rapunzel. "What I think she means by 'redeem her, kill you, and in danger too'?" asked Eugene when he saw those words circled. _Gothel must not be after me. I think she only wants to kill Eugene. _Thought Rapunzel for a second.

"Oops, you missed one," said Rapunzel as she pointed to one of the clues. "Which one?" asked Eugene? "Right there. 'Incorporeal being,'" said Rapunzel. "Why would she write that? Incorporeal being means ghost." said Eugene. _Why on earth would Gothel write incorporeal being in her note….wait a minute. _Thought Eugene for a second. Eugene was confused then his confusion turned into fear. He reread the postscript on the note. "P.S. 'if you're curious how I'm still back? Let's just say I'm an incorporeal being.'" said Eugene as he reread the part of the letter.

"Eugene, are you okay?" asked Rapunzel. "Um…Rapunzel." said Eugene. "Yes Eugene?" asked Rapunzel. "I think we're up against something worse than Gothel." said Eugene. "What?" asked Rapunzel curious what her husband meant by "something worse than Gothel." _What could be worse than Gothel? She kidnapped me, trapped me in a tower, hid me from the world, and nearly killed Eugene. What can be worse than her? _Thought Rapunzel for a second. "And what exactly is worse than Gothel?" asked Rapunzel scared to find out what it is. "The ghost of her." said Eugene in a tone of voice of a man who found out his girl was dead.

Uh oh! So now they know Gothel is a ghost. Do you think it was a good idea for them to act like detectives and find out clues in the notes? I think I jazzed up the story more because one of the reviewers said to jazz it up a little. I hope it's jazzed up more. Review please! 


	7. Haunted

**Hey, sorry for the late update. I didn't have some inspiration, but now I do. I was listening to "Ghost" by Fefe Dobson when I thought part of the song would be good for this chapter. Basically in this chapter, Rapunzel and Eugene now know that Gothel's a ghost. They could feel her and hear her everywhere. You could see how it troubles them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or "Ghost"**

**The Ghost of Gothel**

**Chapter 6 Haunted**

Eugene and Rapunzel couldn't sleep at all that night. They kept having nightmares, and someone very stupid could figure out why they were having nightmares: Gothel. They knew they couldn't tell the King and Queen because they'll be dead in the blink of an eye if they told them about Gothel. They kept it to themselves, but that didn't work at all. It not only haunted them at night; it also haunted them during the day.

Rapunzel was very distracted from lessons. She was tired and scared at the same time. Her tutor had to constantly get on to her. Every time her tutor would snap at her, she would jump because she thought Gothel was there. "Rapunzel!" snapped Mrs. Hunter, her tutor. "Ah!" screamed Rapunzel as she was jolted out of her thoughts. She breathed in and out slowly trying to slow her heart that was beating faster than usual from that surprise. "What's wrong Princess?" asked Mrs. Hunter a little concerned.

Rapunzel knew she couldn't tell her about Gothel because she'll end up telling her parents. Instead she said, "Oh, nothing. I'm just a little jumpy." laughed Rapunzel. Mrs. Hunter didn't find that amusing at all. She knew was wrong with Rapunzel, but she didn't want to say it. She just shrugged it off and continued teaching Rapunzel about the rulers of Corona and how they made Corona a better place.

As if it wasn't bad enough for Rapunzel, it was worse for Eugene. He kept falling asleep during when he usually was going to teach the young soldiers of Corona. When someone tried to wake him up (usually the Captain), he would wake up and shout a little then grab his chest and calmed down. But for about the tenth time he was waken up, he made a big mistake.

"Rider, for the tenth time wake up!" yelled the Captain as he groaned and woke up Eugene who fell asleep. Again. It was annoying to the Captain that he had to wake him up. Strangely, instead of waking up and shouting again, he was still asleep and shouted something. "Get away from her you old bat!" shouted Eugene as he hit the Captain. "Ow!" yelled the Captain and that woke up Eugene. "I'm so sorry sir!" said Eugene when he woke up and realized what he done. He tried to go to the Captain and try to see the huge bruise he left on the Captain's arm. "Just go Rider! Ow!" said the Captain as he grabbed his swelling arm.

"So, how was your day? Because mine stunk." said Eugene when he met Rapunzel in the gardens. "Mine stunk too. I kept getting distracted and aggravating Mrs. Hunter." said Rapunzel. "Well, at least you didn't punch the Captain because you had a bad dream that Gothel was attacking you." said Eugene. "You punched the Captain?" asked Rapunzel surprised because she didn't know Eugene did something like that.

"What are we going to do? It's getting to us and it's affecting our friends." said Rapunzel. "I wouldn't say the Captain was my friend, but I see what you mean." said Eugene. "Wait a minute! Gothel said we couldn't tell my parents. She said nothing about friends." said Rapunzel. "So we can tell our friends about this situation?" asked Eugene curious to see where this was going. "Yes! We can tell our friends and they can help us!" said Rapunzel. "Which friends?" asked Eugene? "I happen to know who to tell about this situation! They're lovable, friendly, and helped us in our most horrible time." said Rapunzel.

**So…..did you think that was a good chapter? Review please! I thought they should be so tired from that lack of sleep that they should do things that they would never do like when Eugene punched the Captain. Sorry for the short chapter, but it's going to be interesting in the next chapter. And can you guess who the friends Rapunzel is talking about? Adios for now. **


	8. Telling Friends

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter. And guess what? You guys are all right! The thugs are the friends that Rapunzel and Eugene are going to tell them about the situation, and that's what they're going to do in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**The Ghost of Gothel**

**Chapter 7 Telling Friends**

Rapunzel and Eugene rode to the Snuggly Duckling after they decided to tell the thugs about this situation. They rode into the woods unseen by the guards or maids. They wore cloaks and capes to look inconspicuous. They took them off when they entered the Snuggly Duckling so the thugs would recognize them. The thugs turned around when they heard the loud slam of the door.

"Princess!" exclaimed the thugs when they saw Rapunzel. "So…..what brings you guys here?" asked Hook Hand. "How's your marriage?" asked Big Nose. "Its good." said Rapunzel. "Hey, what's with the face?" asked Vladimir when he noticed Rapunzel and Eugene's troubled faces. "We need a little help with a little situation." said Eugene. "What's up?" asked Hook Hand as he led Rapunzel and Eugene to a table so all the thugs could see them.

"Remember when we told you about Gothel?" asked Rapunzel. "You mean the woman who kidnapped you, told you the world was dangerous, and stabbed Eugene to death?" asked Big Nose. "Sadly, yes." said Eugene as he looked at his side where he got stabbed. "What about her?" asked Vladimir? "She's back." said Rapunzel. "What?" said all the thugs in the pub? "I thought she was dead." slurred Shorty. "She is, but it's her ghost that's haunting us." said Rapunzel.

"What? There's no such thing as ghosts!" laughed Hook Hand. "Then explain this!" said Eugene as he gave Hook Hand the notes. "Let's see…..incorporeal being?" said Hook Hand confused when he got to the part where Gothel said she was an incorporeal being. Everyone in the pub gasped. "A ghost?" they all said as they looked around to make sure there wasn't a ghost in the pub.

"Why didn't you tell your parents about this?" asked Vladimir looking around and holding onto his ceramic unicorns. "We can't." said Rapunzel. "Why not?" asked Hook Hand. "Because if we do, they'll die too!" said Rapunzel. "What? She won't let you tell them? That stinks." said Hook Hand. "I know! Right?" said Eugene. "Are you guys sure this isn't some kind of prank?" asked the innkeeper. Just as he said that, a rock flew in through the window.

"I'm real as you think! And I'm looking forward to getting my daughter back, and getting revenge on that thief tomorrow. Be there at the tower! M.G." read Hook hand as he picked up the rock with a note attached to it. Every thug gasped; except for Ulf who made a dramatic face expression. "Look, we can't do this alone. We need you guys to come with us." said Rapunzel. "Why? We haven't even met her and we're already scared!" said Big Nose. "Because we can't do this alone! Allow me and Eugene to write an excuse for my parents and get Maximus so we can go to the tower." said Rapunzel. "Sounds like a plan?" said Eugene slowly like he was talking to some five year olds. The thugs nodded nervously still scared about the thought of Gothel.

That night, Rapunzel wrote a note for her parents while Eugene got some food, water, and other necessities for the trip. Eugene had never been this nervous before. In fact, he was terrified! He did not like the idea of seeing the woman who kept Rapunzel locked up for eighteen years, scared her into thinking the world was dangerous, and stabbed him to death. He already knew what death was like. Death was cold, dark, and most of all: nothing. It was where you couldn't think, feel, hear, see, smell, taste, or touch anything. He knew he deserved it and he decided he'll die for Rapunzel's sake.

They snuck out early in the morning. Luckily, some of the guards down the hall were asleep. _Totally unprofessional. _Thought Rapunzel and Eugene as they walked past the sleeping guards. They finally got to the stables. Rapunzel left her note as Eugene helped her on Maximus. They hadn't ridden together since they went to Corona to return Rapunzel to her parents. They rode to the Snuggly Duckling afterwards. The thugs were all ready by the time they were there. They rode to the tower as the sun rose from the sky.

So what do you think? Do you love it? Hate it? Review please! In the next chapter, they make it to the tower where Rapunzel will face the ghost of Gothel. Also, you'll find out how the king and queen react to having Rapunzel and Eugene gone.


	9. Fights, Rescues, and Sacrifices

**Hey, I'm back with the ninth chapter. In this chapter, Rapunzel, Eugene, and the pub thugs go to the tower to deal with Gothel. I decided I should do some chapter songs for this. There are many songs that go with this chapter. Here is a list of some of the songs that go with parts of the chapter:**

**Song #1:** **.com/watch?v=1EBw_da7BZk**

**Song #2:** **.com/watch?v=WHnpUz3WlVg **

**Song #3: .com/watch?v=0WpvgHEpfrk**

**Song #4:** **.com/watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM 2:14-3:37 is where I think the fight was like. I pretended most of the girls were the thugs and the guy was the ghost of Gothel in the video. Also, I thought the last girl (the one the guy threw on the ground) was Eugene. Also, 3:41-3:57 is where Rapunzel stands up to Gothel.**

**Song #5:** **.com/watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo May not be the best song for this chapter. I thought this would be good for the part where Rapunzel remembers some memories.**

**I guess you'll see that these songs go well with this chapter. They're all on YouTube of course. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**The Ghost of Gothel**

**Chapter 8 Fights, Rescues, and Sacrifices**

Everyone was riding horses to the tower. Rapunzel didn't want to do this, but she had to. For the sake of the kingdom and the sake of Eugene who already knew he would probably get killed. He felt like he was on the road to Hell. The thugs were right behind them. They were scared and curious at the same time. They wondered what the ghost looked like. And why is she threatening Rapunzel and Eugene. They did absolutely nothing wrong. They finally made it to the tower. Rapunzel gulped as she got off Maximus.

"Now remember, give us the signal when you need us." said Eugene as he was about to give Rapunzel a kiss goodbye. "What's the signal again?" slurred Shorty. "Mother, don't help me!" exclaimed the thugs. Eugene gave Rapunzel a last kiss before she went up to the tower to face her fears. Eugene and the thugs along with their horses hid in the bushes that were surrounding the tower. Rapunzel took a deep breath as she climbed up the stairwell leading to the top of the tower.

It looked exactly the same as last time. Glass shards everywhere, chains to the staircase, a broken mirror, and a crimson stain marking where Eugene had died. Rapunzel shuddered at the thought of it and looked around for Gothel. Suddenly, a mist came out of nowhere. It felt wet, cold, and windy. Rapunzel's chestnut hair blew slightly as she turned around to see a faded image of the woman who caused so much trouble and hurt many people. "Hello dear," said the woman.

XXXXX

"Have you seen Rapunzel and Eugene?" asked Queen Anne to the Captain who was busy with work. "No, I haven't seen them two recently." said the Captain not taking eyes off his work. "Well, I'm getting really worried." said Queen Anne. "None of my business to know where Rider and his little girlfriend went." said the Captain nonchalantly. "Your highness, I found this in the stables!" said Thomas, a stable boy.

"Dear Mother and Father,

Don't look for me. If you do look for me, you will be in grave danger and also that's why I can't tell you why I'm at where I'm at. I know you'll probably miss me, but I'll come back as soon as this is over. I need to do this for the sake of you, the kingdom, Eugene, and me. I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise.

Love your loving daughter,

Rapunzel"

Read the Queen.

"Oh my god! Rapunzel is somewhere dangerous and she can't tell me or Henry or else we'll be in danger!" said Queen Anne freaking out. "Calm down your highness," said the Captain. "Never tell your boss to calm down! Because if they're already freaking out, it just freaks them out even more!" exclaimed Queen Anne. "Look Queen Anne, how about you, me, Henry, and the guards try to find your daughter, okay?" asked the Captain. "Okay," said Queen Anne calming down.

King Henry, Queen Anne, the Captain, and some of the guards got on horses so they can save Rapunzel and Eugene. A chambermaid found a map of the forest and its buildings. On the map, it also had the tower on the map. They thought Rapunzel and Eugene would be at the tower. They hurried to the tower to save Rapunzel and Eugene.

XXXXX

"Mother, what do you want with me? I don't even have my hair anymore." said Rapunzel. "Your tears." said the ghost as she put her arms around Rapunzel. "My tears?" asked Rapunzel. "Yes, your tears." said Gothel. "Why do you want my tears?" asked Rapunzel confused. "Because those tears healed your little thief after he died." said Gothel laughing evilly. "No! I won't give you my tears!" said Rapunzel. "No? Looks like I need to help you." snickered Gothel. "Mother, don't help me!" screamed Rapunzel. The men knew it was the signal.

Hook Hand walked around Gothel the grabbed her, but the ghost showed no mercy and tossed the thug all around. Hook Hand had enough and demanded to be let go. Gothel released him and Hook Hand walked away. Big Nose tried, but Gothel grabbed him and she threw him off to the side. Vladimir jumped on top of the ghost, but Gothel got the thug off her back and she didn't let him go and beat up the thug. Rapunzel was surprised because Vladimir was probably three times her size. Vladimir managed to get away and he ran away from her. Then Gothel saw Shorty and pulled him from the corner. He beat the ghost with a drumstick he had and Gothel plummeted to the ground.

Eugene was the only one left and he ran towards her with a frying pan, but the ghost grabbed him. "For someone dead, you sure are stronger." said Eugene as he struggled to get free. "Looks like we're going to have to do this again." said Gothel as she grabbed a dagger and plunged it into the same spot she did last time, but this one was harder. Eugene plummeted to the ground in pain. "Eugene!" screamed Rapunzel bloody murder.

XXXXX

King Henry, Queen Anne, the Captain, William, and Thomas had all went up the stairs of the tower. They heard the entire ruckus at the top of the tower as they climbed up the steps. They hid underneath the block that hid the stairs underneath it. They saw Eugene fight Gothel. The king and queen silently cheered on Eugene. Everyone had horrible looks on their faces when they saw Gothel stab him; including the Captain. They were also heard Rapunzel scream.

XXXXX

"I've got one question for you. Why?" said Rapunzel. "Why?"Asked Gothel confused. "Why? Why are you doing this? Why did you kidnap me? Why did you keep me locked up? Why did you use me for my hair? And more importantly, why are you hurting all these innocent people? They did nothing wrong! Who do you think you are?" demanded Rapunzel. "Because I didn't want to die!" screamed the ghost. "What?" asked Rapunzel confused?

"I wanted you because you had healing powers, and I used that flower that caused your healing powers so I could stay young. That's why you would sometimes see me turn old a few days after I use your powers. Because it would wear off. And if it wasn't for your father and his men, I would've never even been in your life or any of these others. And-Oh!" said Gothel as she held her nose. "What?" asked Rapunzel? "Do you have any garlic? Oh!" said Gothel.

"Garlic?" asked the Captain confused. He sniffed and found out the garlic smell came from Thomas. "Why do you smell like garlic?" asked the Captain. "I'm coming down with a cold and the doctor said I should sniff this to help clear it up." said Thomas stuffily. "Garlic! I read in a book that people used garlic to keep away the dead!" said King Henry. "Perfect! Hey Gothel! Catch!" yelled the Captain as he threw the pouch of garlic towards Gothel. Gothel ran away from it like it was a grenade. Hook Hand caught the spirit in a bag. Gothel was gone forever. Everyone started celebrating, but their festivities ended when they heard Eugene coughing.

"Eugene!" screamed Rapunzel as she ran to him. "Get him to a doctor! Fast!" ordered King Henry as William and Thomas lifted Eugene up. "Don't worry Mr. Fitzherbert, the doctor will be able to help you." said William as he and Thomas lifted him up. Rapunzel saw her mother and father and ran to them with tears in her eyes. She sobbed in their shoulders. "Rapunzel, don't worry. The doctor will take care of him." said Queen Anne as she stroked her daughter.

**Oh-No! Eugene! In the next chapter, the doctor is going to examine him and try to help him. Please listen the chapter songs! Remember, the URL's are at the top of the page. Also this is the longest chapter in this story. I hope it's not too long because if it's too long I can always fix it. Review please! **


	10. Tears can be thicker than Blood

**Hi, sorry for that horrible chapter last time. In this chapter, Eugene gets examined by the doctor. The doctor tells them something that Rapunzel can't bear and something saves him.**

**The chapter song is "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**The Ghost of Gothel**

**Chapter 9 Tears could be thicker than Blood**

Everyone was nervous for the doctor's results. Rapunzel knew the doctor could heal Eugene. He was a professional. The doctor came out of the examination room with a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry, but it looks like he's at the end of the rope." said the doctor. "What?" asked Rapunzel as her voice started to break. "He's lost a lot of blood and there's nothing I could do. So far he now has a fifteen percent of living." said the doctor in the tone of a preacher man at a funeral. "No! He can't be! He had this once and he lived!" sobbed Rapunzel. "Look Princess, how about I let you see Eugene and say your goodbyes." said the doctor as he led Rapunzel to the examination room.

"Eugene!" screamed Rapunzel as she saw her beloved dying on the bed in the examination room. "Eugene?" asked Rapunzel confused why he wasn't responding. The doctor told her that Eugene was in a coma. Even though Rapunzel didn't know what that meant, she knew it wasn't good. She ran to Eugene and hugged him not caring about her getting blood on her clothes from hugging him.

"Eugene, look at me! I'm right here! Please don't go! Stay with me!" said Rapunzel as her voice broke. "Rapunzel?" said Eugene confused barely waking up. "Eugene?" asked Rapunzel. "I love you. Now, Always, and Forever." Eugene said quietly. "I'll love you forever too." said Rapunzel. Rapunzel thought that was sweet of Eugene to tell her the saying his mother had always said to him. Eugene closed his eyes and he was gone.

Rapunzel sang the healing incantation and then sobbed on Eugene. She was absolutely miserable that Eugene was gone. Everyone looked through the door and saw Rapunzel sobbing on Eugene. They bowed their heads when they saw Eugene dead and Rapunzel crying. Queen Anne started crying because she was like a mother to Eugene. And she was also the first one to accept him in the castle. Surprisingly, the Captain started crying. "Are you crying?" asked William. "No, I'm happy Rider's gone! He won't cause any more trouble in the castle." said the Captain as he hit himself for crying. "Ow." said the Captain quietly because he hit himself too hard.

Rapunzel cried herself to sleep. What she didn't know was that she still had the magic healing tears and the tears fell on Eugene. The doctor saw the light that formed through his room window. It was very bright. Rapunzel woke up and noticed it and was curious what had happened. She then figured out. It was the same light that healed Eugene the first time. She knew Eugene would be alive. She felt his chest and she could feel his heartbeat. She was happy Eugene was alive. Still tired, she laid her head on his chest. For that night, Eugene's heartbeat was her lullaby. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Yay! Eugene's alive! For me, I don't really like tragedies; even though I watch/read books, videos, and movies that are tragedies. I know. I'm odd. Also, didn't you think it was kind of funny even though Eugene's gone; the Captain still mourns him after all those years of them hating each other. Review Please! Also that saying, "Now, Always, and Forever" is also metioned in Eugene's Long Lost Father. In the next chapter, everyone else finds out that he's alive. **


	11. Everyone finds Out

**Hi, I'm back with chapter 10 of the Ghost of Gothel. In this chapter, everyone else finds out Eugene is still alive. Everyone is excited and happy that Eugene is alive. Well, almost everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**The Ghost of Gothel**

**Chapter 10 Everyone finds out**

"What are you nimrods doing? When you should be, I don't know, guarding the castle!" said the Captain when he saw some guards at the door of the examination room. "Come look at this Captain," said Queen Anne. "Fine! What is this thing you want me to see?" groaned the Captain as he walked in front of the others to see what everyone was looking at. Everyone was looking at Rapunzel and Eugene in the examination room.

Rapunzel was sound asleep. Sleeping like a bunny. To everyone else she looked like an angel. She was smiling in her sleep as she rested on Eugene's chest. They then noticed that she was sleeping on Eugene. They still thought he was dead, but it was still cute that Rapunzel was sleeping soundly on her beloved. Neither of them stirred as the others were looking at them like they were a litter of newborn puppies.

"Isn't it adorable Captain?" asked Queen Anne. To the Captain, it was kind of adorable, but he didn't want to say it out loud so he instead said, "What? It's just the princess sleeping on Rider. No big deal!" "But Sir, doesn't she look like an angel?" asked William. The Captain agreed. The Princess did look like an angel when she was sleeping like that, but then again, he didn't want to say it out loud either. Instead, he said, "Yeah, an angel sleeping on the devil." Everyone looked at the Captain like he was mud on their shoes. They thought the Captain was just being shallow, but he wasn't. The doctor came in with a face of a child on Christmas Day.

"I don't know how to say it, but Mr. Fitzherbert's alive!" said the doctor happily. "Alive?" exclaimed everyone. Everyone was ecstatic; except for the Captain who was in disbelief. "How can that be? Yesterday, you told us he was dying and only had a fifteen percent of living!" said the Captain. "Well, when I came into the examination room to tell Rapunzel to leave, she was sitting the sobbing on Mr. Fitzherbert. I decided to leave her alone and let her mourn her true love. Then in the middle of the night, I woke up to this bright light. I looked in the examination room and there was light everywhere! I was curious what it was. I've never seen anything like it before!

At first, I thought it was just a dream, but earlier this morning, as I was about to put funeral clothes on Mr. Fitzherbert, I saw something different about him. There was nothing wrong with him! There was no blood, no paleness, nothing. It looked like nothing happened. Then I felt his chest and I was shocked. He was alive! I don't know how, but he's alive!" said the doctor. "Look! They're waking up!" exclaimed Thomas. Everyone ran to the door and saw Rapunzel and Eugene wake up.

"Rapunzel?" asked Eugene as he groaned and woke up. He felt like he woke up from the dead (literally). "Eugene," gasped Rapunzel. She was happy he was alive; even though she knew it from earlier this morning. "What happened?" asked Eugene as he adjusted his surroundings. He was confused why he was in the examination room in the hospital wing of the castle. Clearly, he hardly remembered what happened to him. All he remembered was Gothel grabbing him, a cold and sharp pain, blacking out, nothing, a light and a few dreams. In fact, while he was out cold, he heard Rapunzel's voice, seen her, and felt her laying on him.

"You were stabbed again and you were in something called a 'coma' and you died. Then I cried, saw a light, and felt your heartbeat and I knew you were alive." said Rapunzel. Eugene couldn't believe that witch killed him the same way she did last time. At least Rapunzel brought him back to life. Exactly the same way she did last time. "At least Gothel's gone." said Eugene. "Eugene!" said Rapunzel as she hugged him. Eugene hugged her back as Rapunzel cried tears of happiness on his shoulder. Eugene embraced her as he buried his face in her shoulder. He looked up and saw everyone looking at them.

"Um…..Rapunzel, people are staring." joked Eugene looking at the king and queen, the Captain, William, Thomas, and the doctor. Rapunzel looked at her parents and mouthed, "Do you mind?" "Oh, sorry." mouthed Queen Anne back. Rapunzel's parents, the guards, and the doctor left to leave Rapunzel and Eugene alone. After they left, Rapunzel kissed Eugene passionatly for a long time.

**So, what did you think? Do you think that was a good chapter? Review please! Stay tuned, it's not over yet. In the next chapter, everyone is excited Eugene's alive, and they get rid of the bag that posses the ghost of Gothel. **


	12. Burying the Spirit

**Hi, I'm here with the last chapter of "**_**The Ghost of Gothel". **_**In this chapter, everyone is happy Eugene's back and they get rid of the bag that contained Gothel's spirit. If you're curious by what I meant by the bag, check back in Chapter 8 near the end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**The Ghost of Gothel**

**Chapter 11 Burying the Spirit**

When Rapunzel and Eugene stepped out of the examination room, everyone was just excited to see Eugene alive. "We're so happy to have you alive." said Queen Anne. "Bless you, for risking your life to save my daughter." said King Henry. "You're the best!" said William. "That was a brave thing you did." said Thomas. "And Captain?" asked Eugene curious if he was going to say anything to him. "Oh! Rider, that was the bravest thing I seen when you took the stab to save Rapunzel." stuttered the Captain nervously to think of what to say. Eugene laughed a little at how the Captain couldn't say anything to him clearly.

Hook Hand later came by with the bag. "What are we going to do with this bag? We can't keep it like this. The ghost keeps squirming in it." Said Hook Hand. "A restless spirit." joked Eugene as he laughed a little at his joke. Then everyone looked at Eugene and Eugene quit laughing. "I'd say burn it." Said the Captain. "Captain! That happens to be the spirit of the woman who raised Rapunzel! We can't just burn it!" said King Henry. "How about we bury it?" asked William. "Bury it?" asked Rapunzel. "Yeah, we can dig a hole, put the bag in the hole, and put the dirt back in the hole." Said William. "Bury it? That's a great idea!" said Queen Anne. Everyone started to agree along with William. "I still say burn it." Said the Captain.

XXXXX

They went out to the forest and found a spot. Then, the men started digging the hole. They stopped when they dug the hole deep enough then tossed the bag into the hole. Then they put the dirt back in the ground. "There. She's out of our lives." Said Eugene as he wiped some sweat off his face. Apparently, that was hard work for him. "I don't understand how you guys were able to handle her. She seems like a powerful woman." Said Hook Hand. "Well, let's just say that she is gone and never to return!" said Eugene.

They all left and the ghost was still struggling to get out of the bag she was in. She hated being in there like that. She was trapped like rabbit in a snare. Meanwhile in Corona, everyone was celebrating the princess' return even though she was gone for only a few hours. But they had to the festivities the next day because Eugene and Rapunzel were exhausted from that trip of theirs. The only time they got some sleep was when they were in the examination room. They ended up sleeping the entire day because they haven't got that much sleep. The next day, the festivities were almost as big as the one where Rapunzel returned home. And everyone lived happily ever after. Well, almost everyone if you know what I mean.

**Well, I finished my first story. It was fun writing suspenseful stuff like this. That's why I'm thinking of writing another suspenseful story. I already know what it's going to be about. And plus, I need a little help. In the story, it involves Rapunzel and Eugene's kids, and I need help figuring out names for their kids. I've already got a name for a girl. I just need names for a boy. If you have any good boy names, just say it in reviews. And the story will be coming soon! **


	13. Author's Note: Sequel?

**Author's Note: Sequel?**

**This is not an update! I just wanted to say that I had an idea of a sequel for this story. I thought I should because this is my most reviewed story and one of my most popular stories. If you think I should post the sequel up, say it in reviews! And a special thanks to you guys for reading this story. It really makes me very happy that people like this story. And if you're curious what the sequel is about, the summary will be posted in my profile for "Upcoming Stories" and it will be the first one on the list. Also, vote on the poll in my profile to see which upcoming story you would like me to publish.**

**Sincerely, **

**Ashlierthw **


End file.
